Instituto de Lanzadores, quinta parte
by DreamdyFF
Summary: Continuación de "Instituto de Lanzadores, cuarta parte"


**HOLA! se que van a querer matarme por publicar la continuación después de dos meses exactos de que se halla subido la ultima parte. Perdonenme, pero la verdad no se en donde tenia la cabeza. En fin**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, bla, bla, bla. Ustedes saben lo que quiero decir! Los números que puse son para explicarles por si no entienden algunas cosas. El significado correspondiente a cada numero, se muestra al final del fanfic**

* * *

><p>-Si pues….- Eli se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. Sabía que su padre lo mataría por eso. Y si salía vivo de esta, de que mata a Twist lo mata. Pero primero a sobrevivir de su padre.<p>

Trixie por su lado estaba hirviendo en furia. Si por ella fuera, estrangularía a este… este… ricitos de oro! ¿Como es posible que ella algún día se halla fijado en este rubio teñido? **[1]**

- Hablaremos a solas – Dijo Will a Eli

- Will por favor, no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas – Le dijo la señora Shane a su esposo.

Inmediatamente, Trixie se despidió de todos los presentes y se fue a un parque no muy lejos de la casa Shane. Estaba tan frustrada por lo que hizo Twist, que no se dio cuenta que el la siguió.

- Cálmate linda. El mundo no se va a acabar solo por eso – Dijo Twist en un tono que hizo que la furia de Trixie explotara

- ¡Cállate! Que todo esto es por tu culpa ¿Qué te hizo Eli para que le tengas tanto odio?

- ¿Qué me hizo? Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Siempre fue "el hijo perfecto" Gracias a eso, mis padres solo me decían que fuera mas como el. Pero no menos importante. Fue gracias a el, que perdí tu amor.

- ¿Perder mi amor? Si es por eso, déjame decirte que él no tiene nada que ver con que dejaras de interesarme. Tu, con tus propias acciones, me hiciste ver cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos. Solo odio, rencor y maldad es lo que hay. En cambio Eli es dulce, amable y de buen corazón. Es por eso que me enamore de él. Lo que yo sentía por ti, no era mas que amor de niños.

- Solo te advierto algo Sting. Si tu no eres mía, no serás de nadie ¿entendiste? Y no estoy jugando – Después de eso, Twist se fue.

Aunque Trixie no parecía tomar muy enserio su amenaza, una parte de ella decía que Twist la cumpliría. **[2]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mientras tanto, con ambos Shane<em>**

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Si no fuera por Twist, estoy seguro que nunca hubiera sabido – Al parecer, Will ya no estaba tan enojado, pero aun quería saber porque su hijo no le dijo nada ¿acaso ya no confiaba en él?

- Te lo iba a decir después de la fiesta. No te dije antes, porque sabia que reaccionarias así. Perdóname -

- ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto es muy importante? Romperás la tradición Shane!

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto una estúpida tradición? No vivimos de eso

- La tradición no es lo que me importa. Por generaciones, un Shane compite por el Instituto. Sin ti, las posibilidades de que la Preparatoria Blakk gane, es mucho más alta.

- Por eso no te preocupes. La directora Shinai puso a Trixie en mi lugar. Sabes que es una muy buena lanzadora. Aun falta tiempo para el torneo. Podemos prepararla. Hace unos días empezamos a practicar.

- ¿Sabes, hijo? Me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando yo tenía tu edad. Con decirte que una vez me dispare en la cara.

- ¿Enserio? – Eli se quedo perplejo. Will Shane, el mejor lanzador ¿teniendo accidentes con su lanzadora?

- Si. Todo empezó cuando conocí a tu madre. Imagino que tu estas así por Trixie ¿no?.

- Si – la cara de Eli empezó a tomar un tono escarlata - ¿Me castigaras?

- ¿Castigarte por estar enamorado? ¿Qué tan malo crees que soy?

- Es natural. Pero dime ¿Qué hiciste para que Shinai te prohibiera competir? Ella no sacaría a su mejor competidor por cualquier cosa.

Aquí viene lo que más temía. Si su padre se enterara del motivo, le prohibiría tocar una lanzadora en años.

- Digamos que dispare a Burpy, me distraje y no le dije cuando parar. Sin olvidar que gracias a eso, el se estrello contra la dirección – Dijo Eli, saltándose cuál era su distracción

- Me sorprende que no te expulso

- A mi también. Pero prefiero ser suspendido del torneo, a ser expulsado – quien diría que el tema de la suspensión de Eli, llevaría a esto – Papá ¿no crees que deberíamos volver con los demás. Digo. Si es que no se fueron ya.

- Tienes razón. La fiesta que nos tomo tanto tiempo planear, se estropeo.

- Aun es su cumpleaños. Tal vez aun se pueda hacer algo.

- Yo me encargo de eso. ¿Por qué no vas a salir con Trixie? No quiero perder a mi nuera tan rápido

- Papá! – La cara de Eli se torno un escarlata fuerte.

- Estaba bromeando – dijo el señor Shane entre risas – Pero si deberías ir a buscarla

- Gracias, Papá – En cuanto dijo eso, Eli se fue a buscar a Trixie.

Eli salió a buscar a Trixie. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscarla ¿Dónde podría estar? Solo hay un lugar donde le gusta estar cuando quiere pensar. ¡Claro! El parque! Ahí es a donde ella se va cuando no tiene compañía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HORAS ANTES EN LA PREPARATORIA BLAKK <strong>_**[3]  
><strong>

- Señor. Hay alguien que quiere verlo

- ¿Ahora quién es? Saben perfectamente que no quiero que me… - no termino de hablar, pues una voz lo interrumpió.

- Soy yo, director Blakk – dijo Twist haciéndose presente

- Ah, eres tú! ¿A qué vienes muchacho?

- Vengo a aceptar el trabajo. Sé que dije que no, pero cambie de opinión

- ¿Y qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión? Si se puede saber

- Los Shane ya me quitaron todo. No tengo nada más que perder. Quiero vengarme… de Eli Shane. Conozco su punto débil. La chica Sting. El esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

- Acabas de hacer la mejor elección de tu vida, muchacho. No dudes eso. Ambos nos vengaremos de esos Shane, y los borraremos del mapa – Dijo Blakk con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PRESENTE, <strong>**CON TRIXIE**

- Creo que ya debería irme. Se está haciendo tarde – Se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja

Mientras caminaba, sentía que alguien la iba siguiendo. Apresuro el paso. Aun sentía a alguien siguiéndola, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le pasaba el brazo por su cuello.

- Te dije, hermosa, que no estaba jugando – Twist apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa que a Trixie le dieran escalofríos. No tenía nada más que hacer. Solo implorar que alguien escuchara sus gritos

- ¡AYUDA! – Trixie grito tan fuerte como sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

* * *

><p><strong>CON ELI<strong>

¿Dónde estaba Trixie? Definitivamente no estaba en el parque

- _¡AYUDA! _- ¿acaso era…? Tenía que encontrarla rápido!

Siguió los gritos, hasta que la vio… Allí estaba ella, siendo rodeada por unos hombres y … ¿Twist? No podía ser.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo a su auxilio. Pero en cuanto Twist lo vio acercarse, le ordeno a los hombres que se la llevaran.

- ¡ELI! – fue lo último que escucho de ella antes que la perdiera de vista

No le quedaba más que hacer. Solo gritar por ella

- ¡TRIXIE! **[4]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Ya se que Twist no es rubio teñido. Pero es un "insulto" que todos podríamos entender<strong>

**[2] Parece que Trixie tenia razón y Twist no estaba jugando con su amenaza**

**[3] Creo que la conversación padre e hijo les llevo unas horas**

**[4] Se que se estarán preguntando por que Eli no disparo una babosa. Déjenme explicarles que salio con tanta prisa, que se le olvido su lanzadora y su arsenal. Incluso se le olvido llevar a su fiel infierno.**

**Van a decir que la conversación de Eli y Will es muy estúpida. Si. Es estúpida. Pero en la versión original, era muy corta y decidí agregarle cosas improvisadas para que no estuviera tan cortante**

**Olvidando eso ¿que les pareció el capitulo? se que no es nada para excusar dos meses de retraso.**

**No olviden darle like a mi pagina en facebook "Ariana943AF" también pueden seguirme en Twitter tengo el mismo nombre. Ahí publicare algunas cosas como dibujos, ideas para fanfics, etc**

**Dejen sus reviews ;) Quemadura de infierno para todos de parte de su querida escritora Ariana943AF :)**


End file.
